


and you can sharpen your knife

by lionsenpai



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:45:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionsenpai/pseuds/lionsenpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's only sin is caring too much, but she still ends up between Carmilla's teeth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	and you can sharpen your knife

Danny sees Laura off with a smile, patting her between the shoulder blades as she slips out of the room, bruises rubbed dark purple beneath her eyes. She calls out good luck just as Laura disappears into the stairwell of their building, and she thinks she hears something like a thanks echo up after her going. 

It’s been six days, and Laura is sleeping as much as Carmilla is talking.

Missing classes is one thing, Danny thinks to herself, turning back into the room and shutting the door gently behind her, but Laura’s been dreaming too, dark dreams that choke like hands in the night. Shadows toy with her she says, and even in the light of day, Danny sees the blossoms of bruises along Laura’s neck until she turns her head and they vanish. Her skin pales, sickly, and the edges of her become more subdued somehow, her shoulders sagging instead of straight, and Danny knows— _knows_  right down in the very core of herself—that Carmilla is to blame. For everything. 

"We need to talk," Danny says, falling down onto Laura’s bed and leaning forward, all intent. "About Laura."

Carmilla is a shade. She sucks the light out of the room like a black hole, everything becoming dark and deathly in her presence. Danny isn’t sure if her face has always been cut of angles, the shape of her fangs nearly visible beneath her lips, or if her hunger accounts for the changes, but she looks more sinister now, make-up smudged, eyes staring straight ahead, than she ever did before. 

The thought of Laura in here with her alone for so long make Danny’s stomach roil with guilt. 

"Hey," Danny snaps when Carmilla doesn’t regard her at all. "I’m talking to you."

Disgust curls Carmilla’s red lips, but she keeps her teeth snapped together, and Danny wonders how she could have ever missed those incisors. She thinks of them buried in Elise’s neck, in Laura’s, and she kicks at the wheels of the chair Carmilla’s bound to, sending it careening into Carmilla’s bed. 

Carmilla jerks in her seat, but the ropes have held her for six days, and they hold her now. She bares her fangs and her dark eyes gleam dangerously, like ritual fires in the night. 

"Whatever you’re doing to Laura—"

"Isn’t nearly as painful as hearing you speak," Carmilla says, cutting her off suddenly. "It’s like being held captive by  _toddlers_.”

"Needs to stop.  _Now_. Just tell me where Betty and Natalie are and… And how you killed Sarah.” 

Carmilla merely presses her lips to a line, kicking out her legs and tossing her head back, finding interest in the door rather than anything Danny is saying. She’s all apathy, and Danny almost hates her for it.

She shoots up, shoulders bunched up around her neck, and snaps, “Hey!”

Danny closes in on Carmilla with a stride, her thighs knocking against the edge of the chair as she towers over her. Carmilla smiles up at her and then rolls her eyes, sneering instead. 

"What are you going to do? Finally resort to something other than starving me?" She scoffs. 

Danny doesn’t speak, but her jaw is locked and she can think of a lot of other things she’d like to try to get Carmilla talking. Carmilla scoffs and looks away, already relegating Danny to nothing more than  _nuisance_ , and Danny—Danny can’t stand it because everything that’s happened is  _all her fault_. 

She takes Carmilla by the chin and yanks her back, making her meet her eye to eye. 

"Where is Natalie?" Danny demands. 

Carmilla sits straighter, inviting Danny to venture closer to her mouth, to those teeth. 

"How did you kill Sarah?"

She sneers, fangs gleaming, and Danny catches her lip with her thumb, pulling at the corner of her mouth so she can get a better look. Carmilla freezes as Danny works her thumbnail on her gums, edging up until she’s running the pad of her thumb along the enamel of her incisor. 

_Elsie,_  she thinks, touching her own neck like its her who’s felt Carmilla’s bite. 

Carmilla glances up at Danny, but there’s not an ounce of savagery in her look before she snaps her teeth together, Danny’s thumb caught between two points. 

She recoils at once, yanking her hand away, but it’s too late. Her thumb bleeds red, lines carved into the flesh, and she hisses, pulling it back towards her chest, expression caught somewhere between disbelief and anger. 

Carmilla licks her lips languidly, her tongue red with Danny’s blood, and her lips curl in derision. She makes a show of swallowing and then parting her lips, incisors hanging over her bottom lip. 

"Even Laura’s got more sense than that, you know," Carmilla gloats. "Maybe  _she_  isn’t the one you should be worried about.”

Danny’s face is hot, and nausea tangles her guts in knots. She slaps Carmilla and is immediately ashamed she kept her palm open. Carmilla’s face colors against the hit, but Danny doesn’t see what kind of expression she makes, turning away and hurrying into the bathroom to wash the blood from her fingers, her good hand stinging. 

Carmilla laughs, light and airy, almost like she can’t believe Danny actually did it, and when Danny looks up from the sink, she’s looking right at her in the mirror. 

"Running away already?" she asks, her hair tussled, cheek red. "I was just starting to enjoy our talk."


End file.
